


Drabblicity Forever

by ijustliketowatch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustliketowatch/pseuds/ijustliketowatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 and beyond drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate Universes

**Author's Note:**

> A little Smoaking Canarrow inspired by Stephen's comment at Heroes Con about hoping Sara and Felicity ended up together on Earth 2 and my own opinion that it makes no sense Robert Queen would be the Arrow in any possible universe. (God bless him, but Jamey Sheridan is not a young man.) I don't know if Legends of Tomorrow will travel to different versions of Earth like The Flash has established or just in time, but for the purposes of this tale, let's pretend they can go to alternate Earths.

It's one thing for Oliver to see Felicity's doppelgänger–her black hair and purple lips satisfying a goth girl fetish he didn't even know he had–but it's something else entirely to watch an alternate version of Sara walk up to her dressed in his Arrow uniform and kiss her full on the mouth.

"Oh," he hears Felicity say. He turns to look at her to see if he can determine if that odd tone in her voice is good or bad and isn't encouraged by the way she's staring intently at bizarro version of her and Sara. He turns back to the couple and feels a strange pang of jealously when Other Felicity runs her hand through Other Sara's hair in a way that's very familiar to him.

He clears his throat and says, "well, that's unexpected," as much to force himself to look away as to get Felicity's attention.

"Not necessarily," she replies, her eyes still fixed on them. "College could have easily gone differently," she adds.

He hears Sara, the one from his Earth, snort and finds her suppressing a laugh when he turns his head sharply to glare at her. She gets control of herself, but there's a very pronounced smirk on her face as she speaks.

"There are actually a few timelines where we end up together," she says a touch too smugly for Oliver's liking.

"How many are we together in?" he challenges, pointing between himself and Felicity.

"A couple," she admits—he thinks begrudgingly.

"How many do you two get together in?" Felicity asks, finally tearing her eyes from Other Sara and Other Felicity now that they're no longer attached at the lips.

"Two so far," Sara replies.

"How about the three of us?" Felicity asks. Oliver can't see her face because she's turned toward Sara, but he does register the surprise on Sara's face at the question. She glances over Felicity's head to look into his eyes a moment before she answers.

"None that I know of."

"Too bad," Felicity says under her breath, but before either Oliver or Sara can pick their jaws up off the floor to ask if she's serious, she turns and walks away toward her and Sara's doppelgängers.

Oliver stares after her a moment and then turns back to Sara and gives her a questioning look. She nods, confirming that he didn't just imagine that, looking just as stunned as he feels. They both take off after Felicity in the same instant, walking as fast as they can without breaking into a run.


	2. Magnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompt from otpprompts: "Person A having to get a metal replacement in some area of the body (Like knee caps or jaw) and person A or B some how gets it magnetized. Person B starts to stick things to it annoying Person A."
> 
> I took some liberties, but this is basically inspired by the 2046 Oliver as seen on Legends of Tomorrow a few weeks back. Except here Star City doesn't go to shit and everyone gets to be happy. But Oliver still has a metal arm.

The first time Oliver reached down to remove his shiny new Smoak Tech-approved metal arm and found a tiny, plastic pineapple magnet attached to the tricep, he thought it was an accident. He'd probably walked too close a refrigerator and knocked it off and onto his arm without realizing.

The second time, when he found a teddy bear and a Big Belly Burger magnet stuck to his arm, he was suspicious, but he hadn't thought Felicity's giggling was necessarily an admission of guilt.

The third time, however, was unequivocal. He was out in the field, chasing down some bank robbers when he raised his bow and noticed a picture magnet of Felicity's smiling face stuck to his forearm. He'd paused, letting his partners take down the robbers, as he tried to figure out when she'd put it on him and then frowned as he remembered the way she'd grabbed his arm as she leaned in to kiss him before he left the lair. It was her declaration of war.

Everybody got in on the game. Diggle especially seemed to have no qualms about aiding Felicity's scheme, distracting him as she or even Thea sneaked up and plopped as many magnets as they could onto his arm. It was particularly annoying when Barry got involved because he could zip into the room with an invisible whoosh of air and Oliver would look down to find all manner of things attached to his arm. The Flash magnets particularly miffed Oliver.

That, however, had all been bearable if aggravating. But he had to put his foot down with his daughter.

He was standing in the kitchen, holding Grace in his arms as he prepared to open the fridge and grab her lunch when Felicity called to him from across the room. He turned to answer her and they talked until they heard the familiar clink and their conversation stopped cold.

Oliver looked down and saw his daughter smiling up at him, her little hand still wrapped around the flower magnet now attached to his arm. He looked back at Felicity then and found her shaking with laughter.

"This isn't funny, Felicity," he said.

"Yes, it is," she replied, gasping for air.

"Seriously, this has to stop."

"Oh come on," Felicity said, pouting at him in the way he knows she knows is effective on him. "Don't ruin the fun. Look at how happy our daughter is."

"Don't exploit her for your schemes," Oliver half-joked, squeezing Grace a little tighter in mock protectiveness.

"You're right, that's a dirty tactic," she replied walking around the kitchen island and approaching him. "I just love turning you into a big green refrigerator," she added, stopping in front of him and leaning up on her toes for a kiss.

"I don't think that nickname is going to catch on," he replied before leaning down and kissing her. The feel of her lips against his had nearly dissipated any lingering annoyance when he heard that familiar clink again. Oliver and Felicity both pulled back, ready to chastise Grace when their daughter surprised them.

"'Frigelator," she said, looking up at her father with a smile.

"Oh my God," Felicity muttered.

"Her first word," Oliver said proudly, looking down at her.

"Well, now you have to keep letting her stick magnets on you," Felicity argued, giving him a triumphant look.

Oliver sighed. She was right. He could never deny his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not back, but I missed writing these two and this last episode awakened the muse.
> 
> Based on this prompt from dailyau on tumblr: You're trying to reach the top shelf and I know you're short but please ask for help instead of climbing shelves/using books as stools/getting a running start AU

Oliver hates supermarkets. He can never find anything. Granted, that's probably because he can count the number of times he's been inside one on the fingers of one hand. His family has people for this. The Lances, however, do not. If they did, Laurel wouldn't have called him to ask him to pick up ice cream on his way over. Usually, he'd just ignore the request and show up anyway, feigning forgetfulness. He knows how to turn on the charm when it counts. But he got a little too drunk and a little too flirtatious with some girls at the party the other night and he wants off of Laurel's shit list.

He should just ask someone where the ice cream aisle is, but the employees in these places are always so judgmental. He can feel their smug condescension. "Of course pampered rich boy, Oliver Queen, doesn't know where to find the beer." So, instead, he has to walk the length of the store, looking down each aisle until he finds what he needs.

He's just turning to look down what feels like his hundredth when he sees her. There's a girl: a tiny, blonde blur of motion. He catches her mid-jump as she tries to reach a cereal box perched on the top shelf. He freezes in place, surprised, and watches as she lands without the box in her hands. She pauses a moment and then breathes a heavy sigh as she turns to scowl up at the box. When she starts to walk away, Oliver assumes she's giving up, but then she turns back toward the box–a determined look on her face–and takes a running jump as she tries to grab the box again. She gets much closer this time, but she still misses and when she lands on the ground, Oliver can hear her grumbling to herself even from ten feet away.

Oliver thinks she'll surely give up now, but, instead, she grabs another box much lower on the shelf. He expects her to put it in the nearby cart and walk away dissatisfied, but he's surprised again when she takes it and leans up toward the one she originally wanted, using what he now sees is a box of Lucky Charms to try to knock it down. He's impressed by her ingenuity and for a moment, he thinks it might work, but all the girl manages to do is push the desired box even farther back on the shelf. She gives up after a moment, throws her head back and makes a loud sound of frustration.

Oliver is just about to finally go over to help the girl when she suddenly throws the Lucky Charms box at the one on the top shelf—supposedly to try to knock it down. But her aim is bad and instead of hitting the other box, the Lucky Charms hit the metal of the shelf and bounce back at her so fast that she has to duck to avoid them. She stares after them–looking affronted–and Oliver can't help laughing. The girl must hear him because she turns in his direction, but Oliver manages to step behind the end-cap and out of her view before she spots him. Nonetheless, the reminder that there might be other people around seems to have snapped the girl out of her cereal-induced rage and she looks around timidly.

Still, she doesn't walk away. Rather, she takes one last look around and then approaches the shelf again. Oliver is just wondering what she could possibly do next when he sees her wrap her hands around the edges of the higher shelves and then firmly set her right foot on a lower shelf, clearly preparing to climb up them. He intends to just watch her, but then Oliver sees the shelves wobble slightly as she hoist herself up to the next level and he knows he has to intervene or this could end in disaster. He approaches her silently, waiting until he's right behind her before he finally speaks.

"Need a hand?" he asks. The girl whips her head around and freezes, her eyes wild and as she realizes she's been caught. Oliver struggles not to laugh and then steps toward her, reaches over her to easily grab the box (of Cookie Crisp, of all things) from the top shelf and then steps back. Her eyes follow the box as he does and she stays latched to the front of the shelves for a moment before she starts to climb down.

"Thanks," she says when she finally sets foot on the ground, her face now flushed with embarrassment. "I probably should have just asked someone for help," she goes on, shuffling nervously and avoiding Oliver's eyes, "but the people who work here make me feel like a little kid asking my parents' for permission. Like, I know it's pure sugar, but that's why it's delicious."

"I hate asking for help too," Oliver says, smiling, and hands her the box. "I've been looking for the ice cream for fifteen minutes."

"I know where that is," she says, perking up and finally looking at him. She looks like she's going to go on, but her face changes as she finally focuses on him and Oliver knows he's been recognized. "Aren't you Oliver Queen?" the girl asks, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Don't you have, like, maids to do your grocery shopping? Is that even what a maid does?" she continues before Oliver has time to answer. "I mean, I've only ever seen maids in movies, so I don't know what they do, but I guess now that I think about it, movies probably aren't that accurate. Movie maids always wear those little black and white dresses and unless your family are sadists or, like, Southern plantation owners, then yours probably don't wear them."

Usually, Oliver would be annoyed, even offended, by all this speculation about his family, but the girl's ramble was so off-hand and genuine that he can't help but be amused by it.

"No, we don't make our people wear uniforms," he says with a smirk and then adds, "unless we're throwing an event."

"Ah," the girl says, nodding sagely.

"And they usually buy groceries, but I'm on the way to a...friend's house," he explains, wondering why he decided not to put the word "girl" in front of "friend."

"Oh, OK, well, um, I'm headed to the freezer aisle if you want to come with," she offers, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. "I've gotta replenish my mint chip supply."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that..."

"Felicity," she finishes for him.

"Felicity," he repeats, pleased by the prettiness of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
